Dualizer
The Dualizer is the morphing device/standard issue firearm of the Lupin Squad and Sigma Squad. History to be added Transformation - Lupin= To transform, a Lupin Ranger inserts a Lupin Flyer, making the Morpher announce the name of the Flyer, then turns the dials on the Lupin Flyer to make a specific code, then turns the grip to the left so that the Lupin Flyer is on top, then pulls the trigger of the blaster to transform. The codes for each Lupin Flyer are: *Red: 0-1-0 *Blue: 2-6-0 *Yellow: 1-1-6 *Black: 0-0-0 }} Special Attack - Lupin= To activate a special attack, a Lupin Ranger inserts an auxiliary Lupin Flyer, making the Morpher announce the name of the Flyer, then turns the dial on the Lupin Flyer to make a specific code, then turns the grip to the left so that the Lupin Flyer is on top, then pulls the trigger of the blaster to initiate the attack. The codes for each Lupin Flyer are: *Cut: 9-6-3 *Blade: 2-0-0 *Slammer: 8-8-0 *Paint: 2-1-0 *Fire Train X: 2-1-8 }} Summoning To summon the Zords, the teams turn their Lupin Flyers and Sigma Runners to the left side then back to the top and or bottom, respectively, then pull the trigger. Combination to be added Finishing Strike To activate a finishing strike, Sigma Red inserts Dual Striker, making the Morpher announce its name, then turns the grip to the right so that Dual Striker is underneath, which causes all 3 Sigma Rangers to fuse into Sigma U, and then pulls the trigger of Dual Striker to initiate the Sigma Fusion Strike, where Sigma U fires a supercharged golden blast of energy at the target to destroy it. - Lupin= To activate a finishing strike, a Lupin Ranger inserts Dual Striker, making the Morpher announce its name, then turns its dial to make the code 3-2-1, then turns the grip to the left so that Dual Striker is on top, which causes Lupin Red to split into 3 clones armed with either the Dualizer with Dual Striker, the Grip Blade in Blade Mode, or the Grip Blade in Grip Mode, then pulls the trigger of the blaster to initiate the Lupin Split Strike, where Lupin Blue and Yellow fire a blast from their Dualizers and the 3 Lupin Red duplicates each either fire a blast from Dual Striker, perform a slash from the Grip Blade in Blade Mode or Grip Mode to destroy the enemy. }} Controller Mode After summoning the Zords, the Morphers are inserted into the right-hand slot of the cockpit of each Zord. Notes *Despite the in-show use of the Dualizer appearing to simplify which side to place the respective teams' collectible, the toy version has an actual reason: **The Sigma Runners are designed to have a trigger built into the back of the device, so how to set it in the Dualizer is more easily understood. **The Lupin Flyers' molding prevents the Dualizer from turning to the Sigma "setting". *The Dual Striker's design, while possessing modes that work on both sides of the Dualizer, have designs that both represent the style of Zord of the team using it, and appear as an extension of the weapon mode of the device: **A heavily-armored vehicle and extended muzzle for the Sigma Rangers. **An aerial fighter and projectile/grappling spike for the Lupin Rangers. *Dualizers have aspects in design and function taken from past series: **They're used to both operate the controls of the Megazord, and activate finishers. **The transformation trinkets become the Zords through the Morphers. **Can be used as a firearm without needing anything attached to it. **Interfacing with the Zord/Megazord requires no modifications. **Despite the simplicity of the mechanics, there are a variety of trinkets to expand its functions. **Not all trinkets are used to summon/transform. *The , and are all capable of fitting into the Dualizer (Due to their respective Drivers sharing a similar Pin-Reading system as the Dualizer), but do not insight any sounds. Category:Arsenal (Lupin Squad) Category:Arsenal (Sigma Squad)